Perseus God of Time
by TodDrachen
Summary: Thalia didn't make it into the Empire State Building and Annabeth is crushed and killed by the statue of Hera on the way to the throne room. How will Percy cope? Read to find out. Rated T because I will have a lot of swearing in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here we are again.. I got the idea of a new story while driving home well here it goes.**_

_**I do not own PJO or HoO**_

* * *

><p>As I stood over Kronos' body with Annabeth's knife in hand, Luke had broken free of Kronos' control. I watched glumly as he pleaded. "Percy please, you must give me the knife... h-he will stop anyone else." I thought about it as his skin started smoking and glowing. "Eh fuck it, I'm bound to die someday." I said as i handed Luke the knife. Luke smiled sadly as he unstrapped his half-destroyed armor. He put the knife up to his left armpit and made a shallow gash, it wasn't deep but he screamed in agony. Power exploded from Luke's body, blasting my back against my dads throne. When the light died down, I limped back over to him. "Good blade.. " He croaked. "Percy... I'm sorry about Annabeth.. it was never my intention to hurt Annabeth you or Thalia." As i heard his apology, he died knowing that I had already forgiven him. It wasn't his fault Annabeth was dead, it was a certain goddess of marriages fault. The thought that plagued my mind until the Olympians arrived in full battle regalia was this: <em>She. Will. Pay.<em>

As they arrived, they all instantly snapped their attention to me and my dead friend Luke. "What happened here Perseus?" Zeus questioned. "What does it look like." I snapped. "Kronos is defeated, we won the war." Zeus was shocked by my tone of voice and was about to retort before i cut him off. "But at a price." i said quietly as i started to sob. Again surprised by my sudden change in tone, Athena asked exactly what was wrong. "Where is MY DAUGHTER SEA SPAWN?!"she screeched. "dead Lady Athena." i replied as i broke down again. "How?" she asked in a softer tone. i looked her straight in the eyes then suddenly flicked my eyes towards Hera. Athena looked shocked, but shock instantly turned into anger as she turned to face a very smug looking Hera. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU DRIED UP COW?!" **(hehe get it?) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN well dead tired sleep now please review<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, I've been busy. _

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**The Aftermath**

Percy

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU DRIED UP COW?!" Athena screamed. "I cursed the disrespectful brat obviously, she got what she deserved!" shouted Hera. Athena summoned her spear and put the business end at Hera's throat and was going to proceed to strike her until Zeus slammed his masterbolt into the floor. "ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. _(pun intended) _"She will be punished AFTER the reward ceremony." Athena relents reluctantly while still glaring at Hera. "Yes father..."

_(skipping to Percy's reward the rest are same as the book)_

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Poseidon boomed. "Is there anyone who thinks my son is unworthy?" After a few seconds of silence Zeus spoke. "Good for the first time the council is unanimous in rewarding a mortal this gift" Zeus announced proudly. "Perseus Jackson we the Olympian council offer you godhood, what say you?" I didn't even hesitate. "I accept Lord Zeus." As I finished those words the fates appeared and blasted me with energy from their knitting needles then announced. "ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON the god of time, creation, destruction, swordsmanship, tides, and prosperity." As they finished i grew to fifty feet tall then shrunk back down to my normal height. "T-ti-time, destruction and creation are my major domains?" I stuttered "Yes, and for your weapon of power we present you the scythe of Kronos as he has gone to the realm of the faded." They said in unison. "In addition to your powers of creation and destruction, you can change any of the ancient laws, erase them or create new laws except resurrecting the dead. You will also enforce ALL the ancient laws before and after you change them." right after the finished speaking the vanished from the throne room. "Sooooo about Hera's punishment... i am now in charge of it since she broke the ancient law of no interference with mortal affairs." I stated as I eyed my weapon casually. "So you old cow" I paused for dramatic effect. "Are hereby stripped of your godhood and Olympian status but you shall remain immortal to be thrown off Olympus daily by Heracles in any manner he chooses until i decide you have had enough." I said with a honest to Hades smile on my face. "Should you try to flee you will be flashed to the highest spot on Olympus from which you will be pitched from. and that will be starting... Now" I said calmly before flashing to balcony in my dads palace just as Hera flew by screaming bloody murder. I will say this where ever she landed caused an awesome explosion.

_Well that was fun to write as I never liked Hera that much i did go a little over kill with how much power he has but oh well i'm the writer of this fanfiction. Review your opinion _


	3. sorry

**Well I had started on chapter three but I lost my motivation halfway through so now all i have is a bunch of useless dialog that i need to add more detail to sorry for a false alarm.**


End file.
